legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 41
(The B Team arrives to the location of the distress call via Space Bridge) Bender: This is the location. Skipper: So we gotta find a "Major Kirrahe". Starfire: Do we know what he looks like? Heloise: No. But it should be easy to find him. Makoto: Yeah. Just find the guys being shot at by the Cerberus assholes. Skipper: Speaking of Cerberus! Cerberus Solider 1: This is Bravo Squad! We got intruders! Cerberus Centurion 1: Take them out! Rainbow Dash: All right! Some action! (Rainbow Dash charges at the Cerberus squad at high speed beating them all down) Twilight: Good job, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: You expect any less? Applejack: Come on, y'all! We got folks who need help! Skipper: Let's roll out team! (The group begins moving out. They arrive at a battle where Cerberus troops are firing at a group of aliens) Heloise: Those must be the guys that send the signal! Pinkie Pie: I got just the thing to help them out! (Pinkie Pie pulls out her party cannon from out of nowhere and fires. And instead of confetti it fires a bomb and it lands near the Cerberus troops) Cerberus Soldier 2: Huh? Cerberus Guardian 1: ITS A BOMB! (The bomb explodes killing the Cerberus troops) Rarity: Pinkie! You had a BOMB?! Pinkie Pie: Yep. Rarity: Why did you have a bomb in there!? Pinkie Pie: Well, how was I gonna stop these meanies from hurting the nice aliens? (The heroes go up to the aliens) Salarian Soldier 1: Thank you for your help. We were about to be over run. Twilight: Are you Major Kirrahe? Salarian Soldier 1: No. The major went on ahead. More of our men are being attacked by Cerberus and he went to go help. Skipper: All right. You boys rest up. We'll go take care of this. (The heroes leave the aliens and go to find Kirrahe. They fight Cerberus troops on the way but they take care of them) Fluttershy: This is so scary... Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Fluttershy. We won't let these Cerberus bastards hurt you or anyone. Starfire: Wait. I hear gun fire. Bender: Must be more Cerberus! Heloise: Let's move it then! (The heroes move faster and they meet a lone alien behind cover. The group joins him) ???: Stay back! Hostiles are down these halls! Bender: Are you Major Kirrahe? Major Kirrahe: Yes. I see my someone picked up my signal. Twilight: What's the situation, major? Major Kirrahe: The rest of my men are pine down further ahead, They won't last long without support. Skipper: We can give them support. Major Kirrahe: You'll need to get past the enemy here. Applejack: Is there an easier way around? Major Kirrahe: (Reloads gun) You could say that. (Suddenly Kirrahe steps out of cover and fires 4 shots. One ends up on the ground in front of the Cerberus troops. Two land behind them. And one hits one of them. A second later all the shots cause an explosion killing the Cerberus Troops) Skipper: I have got to get me one of those! Whoo! (Suddenly more Cerberus troops arrive) Major Kirrahe: Go! I'll cover you! Combat Engineer: (Begins stepping up a turret) Orion Squad, your orders are to hold this position and block access to next checkpoint. (As Kirrahe gains their attention, Twilight fires a beam of magic taking down the turret. Bender pulls out a fire shooting at Cerberus troops and Starfire shoots her star blots. They defeat the troops and start moving on ahead while Kirrahe goes to gather his men everyone saved before) Makoto: The major said his men were up ahead. Twilight: I just hope we aren't too late. (They later arrive at the location of a big battle. Kirrahe's men are bunked down trying to fight off Cerberus troops) Starfire: There they are! Rainbow Dash: We're not too late! Heloise: Let's get down there and- Pinkie Pie: Hey, check out the big robot! Bender: Big robot? (Out of the sky lands a Cerberus Atlas Mech) Fluttershy: Oh.... My.... Twilight: That thing will wipe out Kirrahe's men! Makoto: Not if I can help it! Keep them busy! I'll take it out! Skipper: You heard the lady, team! Time to commence operation: Robo Showdown! (The Atlas begins to move closer preparing to finish Kirrahe's men when suddenly Rainbow Dash appears in front it) Atlas Pilot: What the!? Rainbow Dash: (Sticks tongue out) Naaaa! (The Cerberus troops try shooting Rainbow Dash but she is too fast for them. Skipper then slides by the Atlas is tries to shoot him but Skipper was able to evade it. The Atlas is hit by Starfire star blots. It tries shooting her but she also avoids the shots.) (Unknown to the Cerberus, all the heroes were just keeping them busy while Makoto got to a high enough point where she could launch her attack. She reaches the point then jumps down at the Atlas) Makoto: SURPRISE!! (Makoto hits the Atlas with a powerful punch destroying it. The heroes then finished off the rest of the Cerberus troops) (Later, Kirrahe his troops and the heroes gathered together) Major Kirrahe: (Shakes Bender's hand) Thank you for your help, Bender Rodriguez. Bender: No problem. Just call me Bender. Twilight: If you don't mind, major, what were you doing out here? Major Kirrahe: We have reason to believe that someone in the Salarain government has turned traitor. My team and I were investigating out here when we were attack by Cerberus. Skipper: You and your team put a great fight. Major Kirrahe: Yes. We are tougher then we look. Bender: Well our job here is done. Helosie: Yep. I'll contact base and- Salarian Soldier: Major Kirrahe sir! Major Kirrahe: What is it? Salarain Soldier: Sir! We've intercepted some Cerberus transmissions! Cerberus troops are under attack by what they call an unknown hostile. Major Kirrahe: Unknown hostile? Applejack: If its attacking these Cerberus guys maybe its with us? Twilight: We should check this out. Major Kirrahe: Yes. I'll go with and see what's going on. Bender: Let's move out, then. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures